


What the fucking bath

by purplesk



Series: 點文系列 [14]
Category: Assassin's Creed, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Assassin's Creed AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: 做違法之事必帶來懲罰——無論懲罰的形式。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一篇還債文，是2016/9月時答應了YAYA的EC PWP，最後我選用刺客AU背景去寫，有bug請見諒。

　　水氣氤氳瀰漫在這個狹小的空間，Charles冒著被抓到的風險踏進浴池裡，享受這幾個月來首次可以泡澡的短暫時光。

　　說起來也好笑，天主教會認為洗澡會損傷身體的元氣，再加上前不久可怕的黑死病在歐洲大陸肆虐，使得大家思索著到底為什麼會有如此大的浩劫。不少人認為，洗澡有可能是原因之一。說什麼水會削弱器官的功能，特別是洗熱水澡時毛孔完全張開，有毒空氣就會進入身體。所以洗澡越多，就越容易生病！

　　雖然覺得很不可思議，但Charles也沒辦法那麼明目張膽地違抗醫囑。他只能私下命令下人，在他比較清閒不需要謁見其他王公貴族時，給自己一天可泡澡忘卻煩憂的好時光。

　　神出鬼沒嚇得教會跟貴族人心惶惶的刺客兄弟會已經讓Charles坐立難安——並不是害怕他們會找上自己，而是如果被教會知道自己與所謂的叛徒有所「牽連」那才比較麻煩。

　　到底是什麼時候開始跟那傢伙湊上關係的？Charles望著被水蒸氣所籠罩的天花板，他閉上眼，讓自己往浴池裡更沉陷幾吋，彷彿這樣做就可暫時閃避那些惱人的畫面。

　　熱氣令他有點頭暈目眩，Charles再度張開眼時是他好似聽到什麼他說不上來的聲音。他警覺地回頭，卻已經來不及了：那名男人坐在他的浴缸邊，正用一種觀看獵物的眼神打趣地望著他瞧。

　　渾身赤裸又泡在熱水中的貴族並沒有因此而洩氣，要是以為這樣對方就佔了上風，也太瞧不起Charles Xavier了。雖然Charles Xavier的大腦是出了名的優秀但這不代表他沒有足夠拳腳功夫，畢竟生在這個年代，沒有基本的劍術、武術，再了不起的腦袋可能隨時會搬家的。或許他無法制服一名身經百戰的刺客，但他有把握可以逃出這狹小的泡澡空間——當然，如果眼前這名不速之客來訪的目的是他的項上人頭的話。

　　當Charles大腦判斷完現況之後，他留意到對方身上大小不一的傷疤，也在此刻他意識到刺客居然裸著身子坐在浴缸旁，看來對方身上已完全沒有可以暗藏兇器的地方。對此，Charles忍不住會心一笑。

　　男人突然一個翻身，擠進空間不大的浴缸裡，把裡頭的熱水一股腦地撒了出來。

　　

　　「笑什麼？」他坐在浴缸另一端，卻不安分地往前傾身，縮短彼此所剩無幾的距離。

　　「你像一隻落水的貓。」Charles挑眉，依舊彎著完美的嘴角弧度。

　　

　　男人的鼻息輕輕地噴在他的臉上，Charles沒打算閃躲，面對挑釁與戰書，即便沒多少勝算，他也從沒背對過敵人。

　　

　　「你打擾了我的寶貴的泡澡時間。」貴族平淡地說著，言詞裡卻藏不住曖昧的語調。

　　「我對法律不熟，但我記得非必要的洗澡是違法的。」男人俯身，他的唇幾乎碰在Charles的唇瓣上，「My, Lord.」

　　青年笑了起來，「我早做了不少違法的事，不差這一兩樣。」他方語畢，男人就輕嚙了他的下唇，並很快地覆上Charles的唇瓣，不讓貴族有機會反駁任何字詞。

　　

　　男人的雙唇先是輕輕刷過Charles的唇，誘惑、勾引著他想被多碰觸的渴望。接著他用舌尖輕舔、觸碰對方的上唇，然後他抿了抿對方的下唇，下一秒他慢慢地再度將舌頭滑進對方嘴裡、撬開秘密。

　　Charles淺嚐著對方的唇瓣，決定以其人之道還至其人之身。他用牙齒輕咬了咬對方的下唇，挑逗、也帶著頑皮的意味。

　　在親吻的同時，男人的手觸碰他的腰部，並以此為出發點，往後探索。貴族青年忍不住喘了喘氣，但欺在他身上的刺客並沒有停下動作。男人吻著、囓著Charles的左耳，這動作讓Charles感覺很癢。

　　他被按壓在浴缸裡，整個身子被圈囿，沒有可以躲逃的空間，再加上男人的手沿著肌肉紋理輕車熟路地滑進他的股縫，男人的手慵懶地來回刷過Charles的後穴，並故意模仿著交媾的動作，在Charles的臀瓣間刺激著他的慾望，使得Charles既是不安又想被滿足的念頭交互更替，令他不悅地扭動著。

　　Charles確定自己已經硬了，腫脹的滋味讓他焦躁，他感覺到自己的性器與對方的性器在溫熱的水中有一搭沒一搭地摩擦著。但下一秒，Charles不小心喊出聲來，因為對方原本在他後庭探索的手指在他毫無預警之下戳了進去。Charles的身子下意識地往前挺，而他的肉柱頂到男人結實的腹肌。Charles覺得自己硬得發疼，他一隻手勾著對方的頸子，另一隻手想觸碰自己解決這種令他困擾的慾望。

　　但男人看穿他的意圖，他還沒觸碰到自己時，男人故意再加了一根手指進入他的體內。模仿剪刀的展開，開拓著Charles的私處。

　　

　　刺客咬了他的耳垂，故意輕輕呼氣，充滿情慾地說著：「放輕鬆點，又不是第一次了，你知道我不想弄疼你。」

　　

　　沒給Charles開口的機會，且Charles的臉瞬間又燙起來——男人的碩大柱體正頂著他的臀部，長條狀的、跟自己一樣也在發熱的、膨脹的器官。

　　不知是蓄意還是挑逗，刺客只是在Charles的入口外、藉著股縫以及大腿內側的縫隙摩擦著自己。男人的簡諧運動也來回地蹭著Charels的陰囊。

　　一邊忍受著男人的陰莖蹭著自己，而自己身後，Charles不能確定是哪根手指，他只知道Erik又推進了一隻，並且非常不安分地在裡頭扭動著，很快地Erik戳到某個點，而這讓Charles全身顫慄了一下，酥麻感從Erik的手指開始傳遞至全身，他還來不及抗議，Erik又快速地按壓那處，Charles受不了刺激，他確認自己的前端肯定在分泌液體。

　　

　　「Erik……」Charles喘著氣，他想自己應該無法再好好地把句子說得完整。

　　

　　男人將他一隻腳抬起，放在浴缸外，Charles沒有多餘的心力去多做思考。刺客繼續刺激著那令他渾身無法施力的點，Charles甚至聽到自己那無法控制，只能斷斷續續的、充滿著情色的呻吟聲。

　　Erik往前傾，他先頂住Charles的入口，換來後者的到倒一口氣。刺客喜歡貴族的聲音，特別是這種渴望著Erik填滿他的慾望的喘息。他讓自己腫脹的慾望更放肆地入侵青年的的穴口。發燙、沾點液體、脹大的物體一點一滴地探入Charles的後庭。

　　Charles覺得自己沒有多餘的力氣，而壓在他身上的人一邊緊緊地撈著他，推進更多傘狀部份。Erik緩慢地退出——不完全退出，隨後，再挺進更多柱狀體的部份，如此反覆著，深入、淺出，傘狀部位每次的退出都會刮過Charles柔嫩的肉壁，順便勾出Charles的淫蕩聲音。

　　刺客知道青年的敏感點位置，當Charles現在已可以容納自己，並且幾次的極緩慢抽插都順利後，男人決定開始毫不憐惜地往他的敏感處進攻。隨著Erik的律動，當Erik每次稍稍抽離一點，Charles就忍不住地又迎了上去。

　　刺客加速了抽插，雖悶在水中，但肉體的撞擊使得溫水不斷被撞出、溢出。Charles的腦中甚至可以想像得到，Erik的陰莖戳進自己的體內時，他的陰囊撞在自己的臀部上的聲響，那是原始又淫穢，帶著墮落卻令人無法拒絕的聲音。

　　刺客對著貴族的酥麻處不斷衝撞，Charles連喘息都更加破碎。略帶求饒的哭咽聲，反倒讓刺客更活躍地刺穿他。男人抽插的速度越來越快，他的呼吸聲音略顯混濁低沉。

　　Charles的前端擠壓在Erik的腹上，他知道自己已受不了男人的插入抽出的簡諧運動，龜頭的液體汩汩流出。青年忍耐不住，他的慾望在沒有任何碰觸之下達到高潮——白濁色的液體噴濺在對方身上，射在泡澡的池中，而Charles覺得自己腿軟無力。

　　Erik稍微停下動作，他俯身親吻了Charles微開的唇瓣，這讓高潮後的貴族稍稍回過神。接著Erik退出Charles的後穴，他欣賞著那雙如湛藍寶石眼眸，沾著些許生理淚水，令他憐惜，他輕柔地吻去Charles眼角的淚珠。Charles慵懶地回應著Erik的親吻，而後者一邊挪動姿勢，再度對準Charles的後穴，並沒有猶豫地推了進去。

　　貴族青年的聲音被刺客全數吞了進去，後者無間斷地上下挺動，被貫穿的感覺令Charles感到太過刺激，Erik壓在他身上，Charles沒有任何施力點可以擺脫Erik的抽動。他接受著Erik的抽插，每一次的挺入都更加深入，Charles感覺自己完全包裹住Erik，這種滿足的感覺無從描述。

　　刺客越發用力地挺進，即便做愛的地方狹小，他仍舊能快速找到讓Charles求饒的點上，並完美地滿足彼此的情慾。Charles的分身在Erik肚上摩擦著，更因為Erik的攻勢又逐漸抬頭。Charles將臉埋進Erik的肩頸處，悶著聲，卻斷斷續續地發出淫蕩的喘氣、細微的聲響。對刺客來說，這是引誘也是鼓勵。

　　Erik動作加速，他繼續奮力地抽動著，每次的抽送都有水聲與Charles的呻吟伴奏著，令刺客更為興奮。陰莖帶來的壅塞感及其離去的空洞感不斷交替著，Charles知道自己又要高潮了，他或許說了些什麼，也或許什麼都沒說，只是大口喘著氣而已。

　　他不記得Erik還挺進拔出了多久，直到他見到刺客的眼眸中顯露出迷離游移的眼神，男人再一次用力的衝撞，接著大量的液體在射進Charles的體內。滾燙的、濁白色液體，同時間，Charles也再度射了出來，這次精液依舊濺在Erik肚子上，與洗澡水混在一塊兒。

　　

　　※※※

　　「你害我又得重新洗一次澡。」

　　

　　貴族沒好氣地說著，他爬出浴缸，但重心不穩跌在男人的懷裡。他抬頭，瞪了對方一眼，但這抹瞪視沒有任何的力道。

　　刺客勾出壞心的笑，他低頭故意咬了一口貴族的耳闊，用他低沉的嗓音輕聲說著。

　　

　　「做違法的事難免需要受到一點小懲罰的，My Lord.」

　　

　　

　　

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 關於中世紀洗澡的部份，是綠藻幫忙找的，謝謝綠藻的科普：http://tw.8shuw.net/book/3306/1466912.html


End file.
